Just A Glimpse
by ouat-forevs
Summary: When a princess decided to steal from a certain pirate, will the pirate let her get away with it? CaptainSwan. Read this story and see what happens when the person everyone hated the most, made you feel something you've never felt to anyone before


It was that time of that year again to celebrate the one and only, Princess Emma's 28 birthday. It's an awaited day for the townspeople for everyone's invited and allowed to rest from their usual labor.

Royal yellow flags with their one of a kind snowbells flower, hanged from each wooden roof of the kingdom's residence. Everyone women are in a fuss to decide what fancy dress to wear, while the men were too busy trying to finish their work to be able to go to the event.

 **Emma's POV:**

'In a rush' would be the words I will say to describe the people running all around the castle floors carrying a dish or some sort.

Making my way to the royal family's tailor, I bumped into one of my loyal friend and guard, Pinocchio. But, he prefers to be called August, as the name Pinocchio outgrown him.

Wearing a big armoured suit with our royal seal in its chest piece, he has a brown hair, grey eyes, a well built man used to rough labor and not bad for a lady's eye either. Don't get me wrong, just because I admire him doesn't mean my heart beats for him.

I longed for a man who will make my heart race and put a smile to my face. A love so true that it is called to be rare, yet I still pray to meet that someone. Whoever he may be, I know he will protect me and love me the way my dad looks at my mother.

 _"I apologize pri..._ Emma _"_ he said, quickly correcting himself. Walking down to the hall where the tailor is waiting, he opened the door and stood aside.

 _"_ Thank you for not forgetting to call me by my name August, you and I know how much I hate my friends calling me by my title." I smiled at him and walked inside hearing the door closed behind me.

Before it didn't bother me, but when I was a young girl, everyone would treat me different. I hated it. I wanted to be just like them, to be able to play without someone making a fuss if I get hurt. Getting nice treatment pushed me away from everyone and since that day, I stopped trying to make friends and focused on my responsibilities.

Thinking about it now, maybe I did regret not being able to have someone to call as a friend. But then again, if it weren't for my dedication for our kingdom, the trading process through seas wouldn't exist.

We only had the carriage as our means of transportation and trading purposes. I have convinced the most of the other kingdoms to accept our contract of being able to come in and out of each others land with the sole purpose of trading. I guess all ends well.

The moment I entered the room I was pulled into a tight hug by my mother. And for those who are not aware, my mother is the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, the very person who bravely took on the queen and won. The queen has bee quiet for the past 3 years, therefore peace overflowed as people lived their life to the fullest.

"Why the late arrival? I was getting worried you have gotten distracted again by your father's endless lecture of swords and survival" she banter.

"I still prefer it than that dull lessons about the etiquette and proper posture" I mumbled to myself. "I apologize for being late Eduardo" I said strolling over to the small platform in the center. The circular room has a glass window providing plenty of sunlight, while he walls are holding different pattern and colours of clothing. Sketches of dresses and hats paints the wall and a big curtain in the corner for the privacy of dressing.

Eduardo was our royal tailor since I was born, I'm guessing. He's the only tailor I've seen with all my time living in the castle. With his usual tape measure dangling in his shoulder and fancy style of clothing he wears, you can already tell he's an expertise.

"It's alright princess, now just stay still and let me measure..."

"Actually..." I paused slightly feeling bad for interrupting him.

"Is something wrong, is it your gown, would you like to make it tighter or maybe more frills?" he said coming closer to me.

"Oh no! No.. not at all. It's just I'm still not done with my father's lesson, so I was hoping you could let me pass this time and used the old measurements for the gown?" I pleaded him, looking behind me to ask for my mother's help.

Eduardo looked behind me trying to ask for my mother's permission as well. Seeing my mom sigh and smile, I knew I have her approval.

"Your father has certainly gave an impression on you, But of course if it is what you like then who am I to stop you? Just please be back for the ball, you know how important it is to our country.

"About my dress, can you make something simple and with a light colour of a swan. If that's possible?" I smiled.

"If it's you, princess, then I will try my very best." He assured me. I cringed at the princess part and quickly left the room, not forgetting to hug my mother and say "I love you and see you later" to my mother. As I was leaving the door, I heard my mother say "good luck" to me.

All I need to do now is to convince my father to let me miss his lesson and I'm free to do whatever I desire. I smiled, slightly proud of myself considering how easy it would be to get him to say 'yes'.

2 hours later (AN: read this in spongebob's narrators voice XD)

Running to the stables, I spotted my father immediately. He was wearing a blue vest with a white pants. He doesn't care if he's not wearing something royal like a King would. That's why I look up to my father, he always find a away to be the best he is. King or not, he never forgets to care for his family and his people.

Hugging his waist from behind, stepping on my toes I asked him like a little girl. "Daddy, can I miss the lesson for today." I pouted.

"What's wrong?" He turned around and in an instant worry filled his face as he caress my cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong, I just feel like today is a big day, and I should not tire myself."

"I don't see any problem with that. Go rest and I'll take care of everything." He told me.

"Thank you dad. I love you." Hugging him again and kissing his cheeks. What can I say? I'm a daddy's girl.

And no, I can't like to anyone, let along my father. I guess this is also why Im different, since I possess good magic, every bad deed I make a string of my hair turns white. No one knows what will happen if ever all my hair turns white. Not that I'm worried, if problems arrives, my parents and I will be able to solve it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ~~~~~~~~~~ ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

One moment I'm wearing my simple pink dress and the next I was wearing a yellow dress with brown corset and cloak clothing making me look like not a princess.

Confident in my new hidden identity, I sneaked passed a secret chamber that leads outside the castle. The chamber was made for emergency, and not really secret to anyone, but it is rarely used allowing me to sneak without getting caught. The only standing on my way outside is the palace guards, and I know just how to distract them.

Hiding behind one of the stalls of a brown horse, I carefully sneaked behind it and hit it with a branch of stick I found lying around.

The result was chaos.

The horse run over the wooden gate and run past the guards distracting them. I ran over past the gate not once looking behind me. Silently I whispered an apology and a 'thank you' to the horse.

...

A sudden decision to go to my Aunt Red's bakery brought me to walk over the busy village. Sneaking out is me and my aunt's secret, she did scold me for the first three visits I made to her, but she soon realized that she won't be able to stop my stubborn self. So in exchange, she told me to always be careful and avoid attention.

Passing through people was a struggle and I would've fallen if it wasn't for the person behind me pushing me through the hectic town.

"You okay?" the voice asked. Keeping my cloak up I answered with my head low. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I have to leave".

"Might want to be careful next time aye?"

'Aye?' I lift my head up and saw a man with brown hair with blue vest and brown pants. Dirty pirates. I should've known there will be pirates here.

Pirates are one of the most crooked villains next to being a thief. Not only they drink, they also make a mess of everything like destroying some of the houses while they steal everything they can take.

From what I heard, they also use as many women as they please. I shuddered at that thought.

"Leave now, a lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone wandering in the night like this" He warned me tapping the side of his leg where a small dagger is quiet hidden.

"Thank you again, I will be going now." Turning around quickly I ran away from him and hid behind a tree to watch him from afar. I don't know why he's helping me but for some reason my conscience tells me to leave. When I left, the man seemed to kept his eyes on me until I was not in eye sight and he crept into one of the alleys to the port side of town.

Coming out of my hiding place I followed him and watched him enter a... pub? Of course, I should've realized. Delaying my arrival to my Aunt's castle, I decided to follow him.

Sneaking behind to look on one of the faded windows, I saw multiple men drinking and some are woman are dancing. 'The man I met ! Did I lose him already' I asked myself

I finally found him walking towards a well built guy wearing a long black leather coat, and a shiny thing in his hand. Is that a hook? Wait...

Pirates... hook for a hand... Captain Hook!?

You've got to be kidding me! We have one of the most evil pirates here in my land?! Being stuck in the castle for almost all my life, rumours from the outside still pass from the walls.

Looking at him with his full leather black clothing, I recall all the rumours about him: Most vile pirate of all, defeated all other pirates including the menacing Blackbeard, killed even his own crew while on the voyage, and lastly seemed to survive for more than a century. No one have yet to claim that all the rumours are true, but seeing him in front of me makes me scared of what he's able to do.

That's it! No pirate will ever mess with my people in my kingdom. Or else, I will mess with them.

Looking towards the sea, I spotted his ship immediately. It's not hard to miss, after all it has the only while flag without our royal seal, as a symbol for permission to enter.

 _Jolly Roger_ is printed to the back side of the ship while beautiful carved design surrounded the ship, for a pirate he'e pretty neat.

Going pass his asleep crew, I sneaked into a room, looking at it I realized it must be the Captains quarter for it has multiple books and a mahogany bed in the middle.

Opening all his cupboards, I spotted a golden compass, a small locked chest, and a paper that looks like an empty map. Why would he need an empty map, nevertheless taking it with me and hiding it in my dress, I sneaked pass a group of men who still sounds asleep.

I smirked to myself. I think the pirate will learn he went to the wrong kingdom. If he's planning something to us this can be an early payback... Or, I will just have to claim it as revenge to the people he wronged.

With the three items I took from him, I ran to the forest back to the castle satisfied for what I've done.

-Author's Note:-

Phew! That's a long chapter.  
As you can see, Emma hasn't met Hook yet, as I wanted them to have a memorable meeting.

Of course, preview kind of spoiled it but you will see it really is just a small part of the story.

How do you think Hook will react to Emma's doing?

Pls Review, share and tell me what you think?

-jye (ouat_forevs)


End file.
